


Someone To You - Kadena - fan vid/fan edit

by sweetaswholepie



Series: Kadena Video Edits [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie
Summary: Wanted to make a new fan vid bc this ship is just... too. good.(the show is beyond amazing too)This song, Someone to You by Banners was actually used in the show in episode five and I'm happy TBT led me to it's discovery. such a good tune. Enjoy the Kadena feels.Possibly a part 1 to a 2 part season one montage to Kadena with the song Someone to You.. we shall see.





	Someone To You - Kadena - fan vid/fan edit

I'll embed later, for now please click to watch on YouTube

[Someone to You | Kat and Adena ](https://youtu.be/reu5HT5r5rI)


End file.
